A Storybook Romance
by Julie-Cullen-00
Summary: The Love Story of a Prince an his Lady
1. PROLOGUE

**Hi! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, I've been reading for a while now and decided to try my hand and write something. I also wanted to share one of my favorite stories and adapt it with different characters. **

** Just because I think this is a story that should reach a wider audience I decided to post an English translation, almost at the same time I´m posting the original in Spanish.**

** Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; I do this just for fun. The story belongs to M.N. Tellez and characters are of S. Meyer.**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

The happy inhabitants of the Kingdom of Lights, had the most friendly and gracious King who has ever been seen, whom placed his fortune in making them happy. This King was powerful and invincible in war, an wise like no other in handling his kingdom in peace; He was terrible and righteous against their enemies; but friendly as the best of fathers to his faithful vassals; he never saw a tear that he did not wipe dry; there was never an unfortunate that did not receive the consolation of his hands. In that happy place reigned always: abundance, peace and joy. The happy inhabitants loved each other, as the most loving siblings. Discord, jealousy and all other vices were far from this happy mansion. And it was all because of the goodness of the most powerful, the wisest and most loving of all kings. In this happy empire it was gathered everything useful, everything healthy and everything beautiful that you could wish for: a thousand channels joined its many rivers, fertilizing its enjoyable fields and making them produce all kinds of flowers and fruits. There are also high mountains, lovely lakes and exquisite looking waterfalls.

But what made the greatest happiness of the inhabitants of this kingdom, was neither the amenity of its fertile fields, nor the freshness of its crystalline waters, nor all the immense amenities they enjoyed but the tender love that their King professed them. Yes: knowing that they were loved with loving tenderness, and correspond with similar love was what put the height of their happiness, and they trembled with joy and respect when they had the pleasure of watching the beautiful and friendly face of his good father.

One day this lovable King had gone for a walk through the beautiful and farther surroundings of his beloved city, in his magnificent chariot and accompanied by his closest friends, he came to a poor hut where a man lived to whom the King wanted to raise from the dust, only because he loved him, out of pure kindness. The King knocked on the door, and Charlie Swan presented himself, for such was the blissful protected name «—Charlie, my friend —said the generous Monarch, looking at him with affable countenance—, come with me, I'll take to my palace, I will give you a job, and if you are faithful I will grant you riches and honors». And kindly holding out his hand got him into his carriage and made him sit by his side.

Charlie was beside himself with joy, did not know what was happening, it seemed a dream, a sweet dream from which he feared awakening. He looked at the beautiful face of his King, his pleasant smile, his vivacious an at the same time gentle look, and was ecstatic.

They finally reached the splendid palace of the august Monarch, where Charlie was surprised to see magnificence as he had never had any idea. Everywhere he looked there were shining gold and precious stones; a thousand fragrant flowers, placed in beautiful crystal vases, spread the sweetest fragrance everywhere; there were always harmonious music and the sweetest voices chanting incessantly chants praising the wisdom and glory of the mighty King of Lights.

While looking at the wonders of the beautiful palace, Charlie thought that if he was a thousand years in that delightful mansion, he will always be surprised by new charms he had not seen the day before.

The King gave him as wife a beautiful maiden named Renee and led them both to a beautiful garden that he possessed outside the city, which was called the Garden of Fine Flowers.

Charlie and Renee lived in a state of complete happiness. The orchard that they lived in was truly delicious: it was watered by rivers of crystal clear water, where all kinds of fish can be caught; many tall trees, producing tasty fruit, formed beautiful woods, where one could enjoy a lovely freshness, and in its thick branches made their nests a portion of birds of varied feathers and melodious song; in short, everything there was beautiful, all delightful; and the couple did not file a single desire, they did not to see fulfilled.

When the King brought them to that lovely mansion, he gave Charlie the key to a cage inside which was trapped a hideous monster, a serpent with seven heads: It was a formidable genius, a ferocious enemy defeated by the King.

The august monarch said, «—Charlie, I trust your loyalty and prudence, and I make you custodian of this horrible monster; I hope you will not let him escape for any reason». And he also said: «—For the science that I have to know the future, I know you'll have a girl to whom I give the name of Isabella, and from this day I choose her to be betrothed to be married to my son». Because the King had a son as beautiful and kind as the King himself was.

Charlie and Renee did not know how to correspond to such kindness.

The Prince of Lights, the lovely son of the King, who was still a child, conceived immediately an ardent love for his future wife even before she was born. «—how beautiful —he said— and how kind my Isabella will be, and how happy will I be if she returns my love. I will say: My Isabella, I love you since before you were born! And she as good as beautiful, no doubt will tell me: My Prince, I love you too! ».

The time for the birth of Isabella approached and the loving Prince often went to visit Renee, looking forward to the happy day by him much desired.

The girl was born at last filling with pleasure her happy parents and her passionate Prince, who gave Renee a box that contained: his portrait, the title of Princess of Lights granted by King to Isabella, and the solemn promise that the Prince made of receiving her as his wife if she accepted, and placed therein a ring on the finger of the beloved girl.

Some days passed, and one afternoon that Renee took a stroll through the beautiful garden, full of peace and contentment, carrying in his arms his beloved daughter, the terrible serpent spoke to her and said: «—Renee, beautiful Renee, let me out of this sad prison. I am a mighty king. Here, beautiful Renee, although you can enjoy some comforts, you're but a poor slave, and I pledge my word and I promise I'll make you a powerful queen such as the King of Lights». Renee, seduced by such bright promises assured it that she will open the cage, and went instantly to find Charlie and spoke thus: «—Beloved husband, I will ask you for a proof of the love you have for me; open, I beg you, the serpent's cage».

Charlie tried to resist, but Renee said, «—oh, cruel Charlie, you do not love me! »; and abundant tears ran down her cheeks; Charlie, who loved her too much, consoled her by saying: «—Dry your tears, what would I do not be able to do for you, Oh my beloved Renee! Here it is the key to the cage». Renee, joyful, wiped her tears, smiled with her husband and ran to where the cage was, put the key in the lock, and immediately found beside her the horrible serpent glaring ferociously at her. The wretched Renee trembled watching the fiery serpent eyes fixed upon her.

The hideous monster, spewing smoke from its formidable seven mouths, wrapped in whirlwinds of his impure breath the hapless Renee and her daughter, and making a terrifying roar disappeared. Renee stepped out of that impure atmosphere dizzy and smothered, but Isabella, tiny and weak, resented much more the damage of the poison she had breathed. Fainted, smothered, almost dying, she was in the arms of his mother; but what came to set the top of the desolation of the unfortunate couple was to look that in the beautiful neck of their daughter, the betrothed of the Prince of Lights, had been imprinted, and indelibly impressed the ignominious mark of the serpent. Charlie and Renee were terror struck: They then felt the full weight of their crime, and to top their fright, the King of Lights presented himself at this time. Kind and gentle, he came as usual to visit his favored; but when he found out what happened, his tenderness and kindness morphed to anger. Oh! If his face was majestic and beautiful when he spread his looks of favor, majestic and beautiful it was too, but terrible, at the outbreak of his anger and righteous indignation, terrible as the waves of the raging sea, like the thunder of furious storm. «—Charlie —said—, unfaithful Charlie, thus have you mocked my confidence? Where is the serpent entrusted to your care? Where is the promised wife of my son? She will not be, I swear, while she bears the abominable mark of my enemy: you have deserved death and you shall die... » Charlie and Renee trembling at the feet of the King and dared not raise their eyes, terrified at the sight of his indignant countenance; but at this point, as a consolation iris, the amiable Prince of Lights, appeared before them. Broken hearted by the misfortune of Isabella, bathed in tears, threw himself to the neck of his Father, and kissing and bathing with his tears his royal hands, he says: «—Oh, my Father! Appease your anger, I will remedy the evil that they have done, I constitute myself guarantor of Charlie and take over me his guilt to give you fulfilled satisfaction. I will defeat and chain the serpent, and I also will erase... yes, I will erase the mark from the neck of my Isabella. But then, when all this is done, will you allow her to be my wife? ».

The King calmed by the caresses of his son and softened seeing his tears, hugging him replied, «—Yes, my son, my beloved son, dear object of my complacency, do not cry, I will do as you wish. But listen: I accept your mediation and will consider you in all rigor of the law as the guarantor of Charlie and responsible for his crime. Due to respect for you I will exchange his death sentence into temporary exile: they will go to the Desert of Tears and there will they remain without being able to return home until you have done as you promise. If Isabella gets to be free of the brand and venom of the serpent, and the monster chained, I pledge my royal word to allow her to be your wife, and Charlie and Renee reinstated in their jobs». That said, the King retires. The two spouses wept bitterly, on that fateful day they lost all the good they enjoyed, and were surrounded by innumerable evils. Isabella had been left dying by the poisonous breath of the serpent; they were exiled from their beloved homeland, and what was more terrible for them, they no longer enjoyed the grace of his generous patron the King of Lights.

Renee had the baby in her arms, and did not know what to do to free her from death. The amiable Prince then approached, and full of solicitude and care of the illness of his little promised, with delicate dedication made her swallow a few drops of an elixir of wonderful virtue that he had with him. With the effectiveness of this medication, Isabella turned to life: she opened her beautiful little eyes and rewarded her little doctor with a gracious smile.

Her parents felt relieved in their pain, especially when the Prince said, «—Comfort yourselves, I love Isabella tenderly. She may not be my wife while bearing the mark; but this brand, hear me well, I will erase. In the desert where you go, you will have much to suffer; but fear not; I will never abandon you. Speak of my love to Isabella, until I can see her, and listen carefully, I'm going to reveal a secret to you. The Desert of Tears, is an uncultivated and barren land like no other, yet it produces a very beautiful tree that forms the main wealth of the Kingdom of Lights. The Tree of Perfumes! This tree, effective medicine against the venom of the snake is now very dear to me. Yes, indeed, for his marvelous virtue is to serve greatly to the healing of my Isabella, as soon as you get there look for the tree and make her grow under its shade. If she loves me, —he added—, my time will come, I will go to the Desert, defeat and chain the serpent, and by virtue of the tree, I erase of that neck the ignominious brand, I will satisfy my father, you will return to your homeland, and Isabella finally will be my wife. Take, take with you, for your comfort in this painful absence, these sweet hopes». Then he gave them rich jewels that were the dowry of his wife and retired after making a thousand caresses to the little girl.

Charlie and Renee said goodbye crying to their beautiful home, the Garden of Fine Flowers, of their beloved homeland and set out for the place of their exile, taking with them a slave, whose name was Victoria, to serve as a nurse to Isabella.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	2. PART I CHAPTER 1

**MY SINCERE APPRECIATION TO ALL THAT HAVE DECIDED TO FOLLOW &amp; FAVOIRITE THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me;** **I do this just for fun.** **The story belongs to M.N. Tellez** **and the characters are of S. Meyer.**

* * *

PART ONE

_CHAPTER I_

The Desert of Tears was a rather sad and unpleasant place: some of its areas were arid and dry and some others swampy; thorns and thistles sprouted in its fields, and although there were seen there enough flowers that from afar looked beautiful and of a pleasant smell, their fatal scent was intoxicating to those who perceived it up close and for a long time, and the scarce honey that they distilled turned senseless those who tasted it. There were there many poisonous reptiles, fierce beasts, and as for its inhabitants many of them were perverse.

This Desert was under the domination of the King of Lights; but when the serpent escaped of the Garden of Fine Flowers it had tried to rebel to his inhabitants against their Sovereign, flattering them with dazzling promises that he had no intention to fulfill. Some of them had been so unfortunate and so stupid, that had given ears to the deceitful speeches of this false and terrible genius, and since then the most frightful war, the war to the death, was dividing the inhabitants of this place. Some had sworn to die faithful to the King of Lights, others had declared themselves for the serpent, and others, finally, although appearing to serve the King, actually were serving his enemy; thus the real vassals of the King were very few, and the serpent every day was increasing its ranks.

In this lamentable situation was the Desert of the Tears, when Charlie and his family came to it. There they lived in a poor little house; Charlie worked all day in the fields bring the necessary sustenance his family, and looked for the Tree of Perfumes longingly. They found it in effect: it was very high and leafy, its trunk was bristled with stout and sharp thorns; its leaves are in great way healthy, its flowers white and splashed with bright red, exhaled the softest fragrance; its fruits, although seem to be bitter in the wild, benefited the tree with certain technique of cultivation and accustomed the taste to their flavor, were of incomparable sweetness; its rough trunk exudes the most precious myrrh, of such fragrance, that can be perceived from an incredible distance; its shade itself is healthy, comforts and refreshes admirably all those they rest under it. This precious tree is the unique and most effective remedy, as it has been said, against the venom of the serpent. In conclusion, more beautiful tree has never been produced by the jungle! Its flowers, its fruits, its leaves and even its thorns, its wood, and, especially, its precious myrrh, are of the biggest value and estimation in the Kingdom of Lights.

Charlie applied to Isabella's neck; first some splinters of the tree then the myrrh that it exuded, but everything was fruitless, and the mark continued uglifying her beautiful neck.

The unfortunate outcasts spent their dismal days remembering how happy they had been in their beloved homeland, and they could only find comfort thinking about the promises that the generous Prince had made them, and they longed for the blissful day in which they must be fulfilled.

In that Desert, there were lots of thieves, and Charlie and Renee were afraid every second to lose the precious box in which the gifts that the Prince had done to Isabella were guarded. Finally they resolved to bury it, and one evening, having sent Victoria away to the field with the girl, they dug a small hole between the roots of the beautiful Tree of Perfumes that grew in their backyard. Before burying the box, they saw one last time what it contained, as it has been said already, it was the portrait of the Prince, the papers signed by him, the Princess of Lights title for Isabella, and the ring that the Prince had placed in the finger of his future wife. They saw everything, sighed and put everything back in the box, adding also some splinters of the Tree of Perfumes. Later they closed the small box, buried it and went to meet the wetnurse.

This one, as soon as they reached the field, amused herself cutting of some pernicious flowers and showed them to the girl to entertain her. She then sat down and sat the girl by her side. She took some of those flowers, and smelt them repeatedly, tasted the scanty drops of honey that were distilling and instantly she fainted.

Charlie and Renee, not finding Victoria, were called her filled with dread for the danger that their dear daughter could be in. They looked for her for a while, until finally they found her unconscious, and crying by her side, the small Isabella. Renee quickly raised the tender girl, and then she and Charlie came to help the wetnurse. They led her to the small house that there they were living in, and after having spent some time procuring her relief, she recovered the senses; but she was senseless, and everything what they did to cure her was useless. She forgot her beloved homeland and the happiness that in it she had enjoyed; the unfortunate believed she was born in the place in which she was banished, she refused to leave it and wanted to remain in it forever, and trembled when she was told that a time would come in which she would leave the Desert to go to that mansion of happiness that was called the Kingdom of Lights. In addition she acquired a troublesome ailment; this one was such a heavy sleep, that when she was asleep it was almost impossible to wake her up until she did it on her own.

The unfortunate outcasts passed a long time this way, until one day that Charlie had gone out to work as he always did, he fell in a ravine and did not appear any more in the humble house. Renee, inconsolable, waited in vain, and seeing that dear companion of her sad life there was not coming back, she decides to go to look for him. She called him everywhere and only the echo was answering to her voice tired of shouting; and lost among those entangled mountains, she disappeared also, so, in short, the poor Isabella was left from very young age, orphan and abandoned.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	3. CHAPTER 2

**MY SINCERE THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE DECIDED TO FOLLOW &amp; FAVOIRITE THIS STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; I do this just for fun. The story belongs to M.N. Tellez and the characters are of S. Meyer.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

In the Desert of Tears there was a rich and powerful man called Marcus, whom, although he was of those who passed by vassals of the Kingdom of Lights, was actually very capable of being corrupted by its enemy, if of this resulted any improvement to his interests, because this man was ambitious in excess. He lived in a beautiful castle where there were always big and pompous parties.

Victoria, seeing that her masters were lost and not knowing what to do with the poor orphan, turned to Marcus, and asked him to receive her in his home. Marcus, seeing that Isabella was very beautiful, thought that it was convenient to his interests to have her in his house; but what finally made him decide was that Victoria gave him some jewelry that her masters had brought her from the Kingdom of Lights. Marcus attracted by these riches and exhilarated with the hopes that he conceived to take advantage of the girl, after suspecting from the adulterated and imperfect news of the wetnurse, the relationship that existed between she that must have been his ward and the mighty Prince of Lights he understood then that he could get great profit, either by deserving the prizes and rewards of said Prince, or, if he considered it to be more suitable, by delivering this treasure to the hands of his enemies. Marcus had two daughters: the eldest was called Tanya, and the second Jessica, she was, more or less, of Isabella's age. Tanya was arrogant, proud and presuming, and conceived rabid envy being defeated in beauty by Isabella. This was the cause that she detested her and mistreated her, but concealed it in the presence of her father. Jessica was vivacious and intriguing, and although she was attached tightly with her new partner, she did it more on a whim than out of true friendship, and was very capable to sell the girl that she called his friend.

In Marcus's house Isabella grew and became the most beautiful young woman, of slender figure, of fair complexion and pretty eyes; but on her lovely face it was left to see a certain paleness that came to her from her sickly complexion due to the poison of the serpent, of which she had been infected from the beginning of her life. This ailment caused her, frequent attacks, more or less serious, of which she would only recover by taking a few drops of the wonderful elixir that the Prince of Lights had given to her parents in the Garden of Fine Flowers. She carried this precious treasure in a small bottle pending from a chain she wore around her neck; but as she almost had no recollection of her infancy, she enjoyed this benefit without knowing wherefrom it had come.

Victoria, from slave had become an imprudent and hard to please landlady, who oppressed the poor girl and made her to serve her more ridiculous whims. As there were none who speak to her of her homeland, the unhappy child retained just a very confused idea of a great happiness, of a great promise, of an immense happiness that awaited her. One afternoon that Isabella had left the home of her guardian to walk alone through the fields, she sat exhausted. She was then possessed by a sweet melancholy, it came to her memory the memories of her childhood, of her beloved parents, and of that great happiness that they had spoken about. She dropped her head on her chest and stayed like that for a long time. Suddenly she felt steps, lifted her face and saw before her an unknown man, of a beautiful face, and a sweet and grave look. The man wore a livery that Isabella had never seen, and on his chest bore the coat of arms of the master whom he served.

The two stayed a moment looking at each other silently. Finally the stranger interrupted it saying: «—Isabella, my name is Jasper, and I am an envoy of the Prince of Lights. He loves you and had chosen you for his bride since before you were born. This is a happiness that many princesses would envy. Truth is that the King, his father, is opposed to his marriage to you, while you had in your neck the brand of his enemy, and this enemy, that is to say, the serpent of seven heads, remains free; but the passionate Prince has promised to defeat and chain the serpent, and he has also inquired, has studied and discovered the secret to erase this horrible mark from your neck. He will come, yes, he'll come; only awaits to know if you love him. If you knew him, Isabella, if you saw him, you will undoubtedly love him. Speak, say just one word. Do you love him, Isabella? Answer yes and very soon he will leave his palace, you will see him by your side, and he will defeat the serpent, will erase your mark and will take you to his Kingdom, where an immense inexplicable happiness awaits you».

Isabella admired by this proposition, did not know what to answer, and remained silent. Jasper waited for a moment, and he said: «— Beautiful Isabella, are you in shock by because of what I have told you? Come to your senses, beloved girl, and hear me for a moment. You were not born in this Desert; your homeland is the Kingdom of Lights, the mansion of the peace and the fortune, and, as you just heard, the Prince this blessed Kingdom loves you with an ardent and tender love and it he chose you for his wife. Your father, unfaithful to his generous benefactor, the King of Lights, released a terrible genius, that under the appearance of a horrible seven headed serpent, the King had prisoner. This evil genius deceived your mother, promising her in exchange of its liberty to turn her into a queen as powerful as the King of Lights. The incautious Renee believed what the monster told her, and, to her pleas, Charlie opened the prison. This deceiver, as it escaped, made fools of your parents as he always does of those who trust in his promises, branded you with its horrible mark, meaning by this that you belonged to it. But if you accept, dear and beautiful girl, the suitor that I propose to you, from a slave of the serpent you will come to occupy a throne in the beautiful Kingdom of Lights». Isabella replied, looking down modestly: «—I know that I don't deserve by any means the honor that the Prince of Lights grants me; give him thanks in my behalf and tell him that I accept the bliss that he offers me». Jasper bowed to her and said: «—Thank you, kind Isabella, thanks in the name of my Prince. He will be here very soon: I depart now to give him your response, which will make him very happy. But, beloved Isabella, I would like to take to him on your behalf something made from your hands, which will serve him as token of your love. The Prince, when he chose as his bride, gave you a ring and some scriptures in which he promises to be your husband, which your parents, for fear of the countless thieves that roam this Desert, buried in the little house they used to live in. They are in the backyard under the Tree of Perfumes. Along with the ring and the papers you shall find the portrait of my Lord, look at it carefully so you can get to know the facial features of the beautiful Prince». Isabella bid farewell to Jasper, telling him that the following day at the same time she would come back with a ribbon woven of her hair for him to take to the Prince on her behalf. Jasper stopped for a moment yet, and said: «—Dear Isabella, you are very young, and you need my advices, allow me, therefore, to give them to you; keep your secret and say to no one what has happened here this afternoon. You are amongst enemies; distrust of Marcus, beware of Jessica, and when it comes to Victoria, be merciful of her ailments: alleviate them whenever you can, but do not obey her; She is your slave, command her and she must obey. She loves you, but she is insane and do not know what your true bliss is. Your enemies will abuse her ignorance to seduce her with fake goods and attract her to their party; so you may have to contradict her in everything, and you can consider her as one of your opponents, and perhaps the most feared being the most inseparable. I take my leave therefore, beloved Isabella, follow my counsel and you will be happy».

Isabella headed to the house where her parents had lived and went straight to the place indicated by Jasper. She dug between the roots and found the box; she opened it and found inside it a few splinters of the Tree of Perfumes tied up with a ribbon labeled: «to erase the mark from Isabella». Then she saw the other things that we know that were there. She took the ring and placed it on her finger; it was delicately crafted, and finally, she saw the portrait of the Prince of Lights. When Jasper had spoken of the handsome countenance of the Prince, she pictured him as the most beautiful men she had ever seen; but upon looking at him she realized that everything she could imagine was far from how handsome, how dashing, how lovely he was in reality. She looked at him over and over again, and she couldn't get enough of watching him: captivated, she couldn't tear her eyes from him. She was admired his serene and pleasant forehead, his green eyes...

Isabella, finally said: «—So, I am so fortunate that this handsome Prince loves me? And what have I done to deserve his love? Nothing, certainly nothing, I only owe this invaluable bliss to his immense kindness. Love me? Me, that bear the mark of his enemy? Oh! It´s an honor that I cannot even comprehend. Then she fell silent for a moment with the portrait in her hands and her eyes fixed on it. Finally, she hung it around her neck, saying: «— Beloved portrait of my adored one, I vow that you will never leave my bosom». She kissed it and abundant tears ran down her cheeks; but tears of an inexplicable sweetness that made her very happy. After a long time she picked up the box, returned everything to it and buried it again, retaining only the portrait of the Prince of Lights that she hung around her neck and hid in her bosom. She stopped for a moment to look at the house that had so many memories for her, and then left, and slowly went back to the home of her tutor.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**My deepest apologies to those who are following this story for taking so long to update, I promise I will try to update more frequently. Thank you for sticking around, any comments are welcome in the review section.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me; I do this just for fun. The story belongs to M.N. Tellez and the characters are of S. Meyer.**

* * *

_CHAPTER III_

And meanwhile Isabella was speaking with Jasper, Marcus, who had gone out also to the field, walked stirring in his imagination ambitious projects. He walked hurriedly, heaving deep sighs and even said some words that indicated his haughty desires. He, then guarded silence and remained thoughtful, but he was brought out from his reverie by an awful noise coming from the neighboring forest. He directed his sight to this place and trembled with fright; a horrible monster, a serpent of seven heads appeared before his eyes. This one said to him: «—Hear me, Marcus, hear me, I have listened to you and I am ready to fulfill your ambition. Imagine the greatest honors, think about what you want and don't hesitate to ask, because I can do all things in your favor. But heed my words, and knows what I demand I return from you: you have in your power a precious jewel that belongs to me, Isabella. Her parents gave her to me when she was but a newborn, and the proof of this is that she bears my mark. I am a great king and a powerful genius, and have destined Isabella to be the wife of the Prince of Black Shadows whom I protect. If you deliver me to your pupil, you will be one of the greatest in my court and you will enjoy all my favor; but if you do not yield to my desires, fear the worst from my wrath ».

Marcus replied: «—Oh, mighty genius! I am willing to obey, I shall talk to my pupil and she will be the wife of the Prince whom you protect». The monster told him with haughty accent: «—You will be rewarded! » and giving horrible hiss disappeared.

Marcus was very happy thinking that he had found a means to make himself greater. He remained for a short time there, and later with hasty steps returned to his castle.

Isabella had retired to her chamber without having spoken a word with anybody; she was repeating the words that Jasper had said to her, it seemed like a dream, but a wonderful dream. Sitting by a window, entertained with her sweet thoughts, she let the hours fly by and thus she would have stayed the whole night. But suddenly, the door was noisily opened, and she heard a hoarse voice that was calling her. Isabella, waking up from her daydream, turned her head and saw her tutor who said to her: «—Beloved Isabella, you know already that I have seen you and loved you always as my own daughter and I have always wished what is best for you ». The beautiful young woman was looking at him and did not know to where that was going. Marcus continued this way: «—Well then, one brilliant suitor has come forward for you: a prince, do you hear it? A prince seeks you for wife». Isabella trembled with happiness, she thought that her tutor wanted to speak about the Prince of Lights; but she trembled with fright when he added: «—Yes, my daughter, the Prince of Black Shadows seeks you for wife; and as you know, dear girl, you may not hope for nobler or richer husband ». Isabella did not know that to say and remained silent.

Marcus waited for a moment; but seeing that she was not answering, said to her: «—What are you thinking, Isabella? Do you not answer? ». Isabella lifted her beautiful face, bathed in tears, and answered sobbing, that she did not want for the moment to treat of marriage: «—Dear tutor —she added—, do not force me, I beg you, if it is true that you love me like your daughter ». Her tutor caressed her and said to her that she should not be distressed. «— But, dear girl —he continued—, think about it, I beseech you, do not belittle the occasion of becoming the wife of a prince ». And saying these words he left the room leaving Isabella alone. The poor girl was crying, she was resolved not to marry the Prince of Black Shadows; but it she did not know how to oppose to the will of her tutor.

Marcus, leaving his pupil, called Victoria, and said to her: «—The Prince of Black Shadows seeks Isabella for wife and she refuses: but you know very well that a poor orphan could not hope for such happiness. Persuade her with your caresses to accept, and if necessary, command her, because she must obey you ». Victoria replied that she would do everything in her power to force Isabella, that she was sure of her docility, since she had never resisted to obey her orders.

They parted, Victoria entered Isabella's chamber, and holding her tightly in her arms, said: «— What's going on with you, my child? ... Why have you cried? ... Tell me, tell me, what ails you? ... Am I not your mother? ... Don't you know that I love you? ... Don't you love me, too? ... Don't you always entrust to me your secrets? ... ». Victoria paused, but seeing that Isabella was not answering, continue saying: «—Listen to me: why do you not want to be the wife of the Prince of the Black Shadows? You would undoubtedly be happy by his side. What greater happiness could you expect? But not, you will yield, and to please me, you are going to answer that you accept the honor that is offered to you. —No —said Isabella vehemently—, I do not want to speak of marriage, leave me alone. —But, my daughter, this bond offers all of us incredible advantages. — I renounce all them. —Marcus wants it. —I will not please Marcus. —Well then, Isabella, listen to me, I want it, and it will be. —I do not want it, and it will not be. —To my orders do you dare resist? —As you can see it. —You always have obeyed my most slight insinuations. —It will not be so hereafter. Leave me alone ». Victoria left and went to look for Marcus, and told him how the beautiful orphan seemed to be resolved not to accept the Prince of Black Shadows as husband, and was manifesting a determination that she had never seen in her. «—I suspect —she said—, that probably another love that we do not know of gives her this sudden resolution. —Well, well —answered Marcus—, we will try to persuade her ». And he gave orders to call Jessica, and asked her to speak to Isabella. «—She is your friend —he said—, and she will give in to your insinuations. I am going to put you up to date about everything ». And immediately proceeded to tell her all about his encounter with the serpent, what had happened to him with this horrible monster, Victoria's suspicion that Isabella could have another lover, and ended his speech saying: —Well you see, my daughter, how convenient for us is that this young woman yields to the desires of the serpent. You are cunning and vivacious, and very capable of making her reveal to you the reason of her resistance. Go now, dear daughter, go and do what I ask of you ». Jessica assured him that very soon she would know what was happening in the heart of her friend.

Just the next day began to dawn, Jessica entered the room of Isabella, the poor girl had passed bad night, and had already risen, and was walking agitated. Jessica fell into her arms, stamped a kiss on her white forehead and smiled with her. «— What's going on with you, my dear? —she asked her—. Are you perhaps ill with pleasure? And here I came to congratulate you. Yes, beloved Isabella, I am crazy with joy. How you are going to be the wife of the Prince of Black Shadows, and do not jump of happiness? —Keep quiet, quiet,

Jessica, and do not speak, I beg you, of happiness —Isabella interrupted. —You surprise me, my friend —said Jessica—. You are going to be a great princess, and do not want me to speak to you of happiness? But —she added— you must have your reasons to be sad, and I, who am your friend, I will be sad also. But tell me, dear, what is the cause of your disgust at this union? Let's go out to the field, there you will cheer up, come let's go, Isabella », and saying this she grabbed her hand and lead her out.

Poor Isabella let herself be lead away; Jessica caressed her and talked incessantly, and finally said: «—Well, Isabella, my friend, now I can guess the cause of your disgust; you have another love, come on! Confess up; what do you have to lose by telling me? Look, I won't tell anyone, I will be on your side and together we will resist all». The poor girl let herself overcome by the praise from Jessica, and discovered her all that had happened with Jasper. Jessica listened carefully, and when she had finished, she told her: «—Well, Isabella, that's fine, you want to marry the Prince of Lights better than the Prince of Black Shadows, well I do approve; both are princes, and the Prince of Lights has loved you for a longest time. I'm going to help you, console yourself ». Isabella was consoled indeed, because she believed that Jessica was her real true friend and that Jasper deluded himself when he told her that this friendship was false.

Isabella returned to her room more cheerful, although she had some regrets for having disobeyed Jasper. «—But —said to herself—, if Jasper knew Jessica, undoubtedly he would not advise me that I should distrust her».

On the afternoon of that day she started to weave a ribbon from her hair, and when she had finished, Jessica came in and told her: «—Isabella, we are going to a beautiful country house. —I can't go, Jessica —answered Isabella—, have you forgotten my engagement? —No, I have not forgotten —replied Jessica—, I remember very well, but everything is possible. Look, we go to the country house, which is near by the site of the appointment, we stroll around, we have fun, and when the time comes, I will remember you». The simple Isabella believed what her friend told her, and went to the estate with her and Marcus, who already knew his pupil's secret by the mouth of Jessica.

They finally arrived to the estate, and Jessica entertained Isabella in such a way, that time passed unnoticed to her, and so the hour of the appointment came and went, and after a long while the same Jessica said to her: «—Isabella, it is already very late and you have not remembered the appointment that Jasper gave you ». Isabella, all startled, replied: «—Now you see, Jessica, what will the Prince say? What will Jasper say? Undoubtedly the Prince will say that I love him very little, since I have forgotten to go where Jasper was expecting me. And you had said that you would remind it to me ». On having said this, the sad young woman was crying without consolation. Jessica replied: «—what do you want? I forgot about it also. And now there is no remedy. Jasper will have gone to the appointment, and angered of your lateness he will have left, and by this hour he must be travelling to the Kingdom of Lights; he will tell the Prince of your infidelity, this one will get very angry and he will not think any more about you. But console yourself; if the Prince of Lights forgets you, here you have another prince that loves you with delirium, and he will believe himself very happily if you correspond his affection: you will be a great princess, will have innumerable vassals who will be prompt to obey your smallest whims, and you will dazzle all with your magnificence and your splendor ». Isabella did not consoled herself, the brilliant picture that her friend was putting before her eyes was far from mitigating her pain. Her affliction increased when on having come back home Marcus told her: «—I have received an invitation from the Prince of Black Shadows, to go for a few days with the family to a beautiful villa that has in the Desert ». Isabella began to cry, and begged with instance to her tutor to allow her to remain at home with her nurse, but it was useless. Marcus insisted that she had to accompany him and order her to be ready to leave. Then Jessica consoled her somewhat, saying: «—The Prince of Black Shadows is not now in his villa, because serious business will detain him for a long time in the capital of his Kingdom. That is what he told to my father, so therefore what do you fear? We will be there as in any other place ». Isabella locked herself in her room and spent a very eventful night. «—Ah! —said the unfortunate girl—. How unhappy am I! The Prince of Lights, the kind, the beautiful, the handsome Prince of Lights... does not love me anymore... and he is quite right. Yes, I'm very guilty... and very wretched... but if it is true that I've lost his love, I will be very unhappy without a doubt; but never, I swear, I will never be the wife of the Prince of Black Shadows, nor ever love anyone else»; and saying these words she fell silent. Sitting sadly she let time go by. Finally, a ray of joy lit her up. «—Perhaps —she said, perhaps Jasper will not be gone; tomorrow as soon as dawn breaks, I will leave here and go to the site designated for the appointment. Maybe he will come again to look for me and I will find him, I will confess my fault to him and he will forgive me in the name of the Prince ». Saying this, she was more at ease and rested a little.

The next day, after it began to dawn, Isabella got up and left the house without being noticed, and hastily approached the place designated. The morning was still dark, the soil was uneven, and her anxiety had made her walk very quickly, suddenly she stumbled, lost her balance and took a painful fall. The ground was sown with thorns, and when she stood up, she found that she had stuck herself with a thorn from of the Tree of Perfumes, which are very sturdy and sharp. She took the thorn bathed in her blood and came up with the idea of sending it to the Prince as a proof of her love and as compensation for her fault. She saved it as such; continuing her walk and finally arrived at the place of the appointment. Her heart was beating between fear and hope, when she saw Jasper he was sitting waiting for her. Isabella approached him embarrassed and said lowering her eyes: «—What must you have said of my ingratitude? Ah! Would the Prince forgive this fault? I went out with Jessica for a walk and I forgot the time». Jasper replied, looking at her sad and affectionately: «—Isabella, the Prince loves you too much to not forgive you; but as you can see, I told you that Jessica will ruin you; you have not wanted to believe me and you've undoubtedly told her everything. Distrust her, I beg you. —Ah! Jasper — interrupted Isabella—, you do not know Jessica, she is my true friend. —Dear girl —replied her wise counselor—, be very cautious and fear much of that friendship. —Jasper — said the young woman, don't be afraid, I will always love the Prince of Lights, to whom I beg you take on my behalf this woven ribbon of my hair, and this thorn wet in my blood. Hear me now, I'll tell you what has happened to me »; and then she told Jasper how his tutor had proposed as husband the Prince of Black Shadows, and at the same time assured him that she was determined to never be the wife of this Prince or of any other, but only of her beloved Prince of Lights; she also told him that Marcus had announced that he was going to take her to the castle of Black Shadows; but that the Prince was not at that time in his castle, and added: «—I'm frightened. What should I do? You have to condescend with Marcus —answered Jasper—, but if you want to follow my councils, I think that you'll come out well from this danger. Three warnings I give for now, dear girl: do not drink the wines, do not take the flowers and do not use the jewelry that there they will offer you, because in all that there is a fatal charm that will make you fall in the traps of your enemies. I will never forsake you, rather, I will watch diligently over you. If you are faithful, be afraid of nothing, as when it is necessary I will come promptly to save you. I'm leaving, then, dear Isabella, I am going to take your response to the Prince, which will make him very happy ». And saying these words he gave her his hand and said goodbye. Isabella repeated him that she would always love the Prince of Lights.

* * *

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
